Mekakushi Natsu
by Usagi no Sekai-Yume
Summary: "Boys and girls, time to look forward, finding hope in this unbearable heat! 'Time to bring it back, time to bring it back', the crescent moon rises in red flames! Now, now, come write the code in 0s. Now, now, head into the world of reality. Take down the warfront of fantasy!" Warnings; Angsty-scenes and mild-language.
1. Prologue to the Endless Summer

A summer story that blinds the eyes... And makes no sense at all since it's spring. xDDDD

**Summary; **"Boys and girls, time to look forward, finding hope in this unbearable heat! 'Time to bring it back, time to bring it back!', the crescent moon rises in red flames! Now, now, come write the code in 0s. Now, now, head into the world of reality. Take down the warfront of fantasy!"

**Genre; **Angst, a bit of supernatural, a bit of humor, Drama, a bit of action, and a bit of romance.

**Main Characters(According to role); (? are related to spoilers)**

**Sky as Shintaro**

**Jason as Ene**

**Ty as ?**

**Annie as Momo**

**OC as Mary**

**Jordan as ?**

**Ant as ?**

**Mitch as Kido**

**Jerome as Kano**

**Seto as Seto**

**Ian as Kenjirou **

**Cupquake as Ayano**

**and some other Minors**

SPRING BREAK.

FANFIC BASED OFF OF THE AMAZING ANIME/SONG SERIES, KAGEROU PROJECT, OR AS THE ANIME IS CALLED, MEKAKU CITY ACTORS.

* * *

Everything was cold, yet warm. The night and dark atmosphere made the air cold and shaky breathes into mist. But, the fresh blood that poured out of the solid bullet wounds of the concealing child made a stirring, warm, angry, yet scared feeling in the stomachs of the other children.

The deceiving child was speechless. "D-Deadlox, w-why are y-you...?" His shocked green eyes tighten and became a glare. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The awakening child, clothes drenched in pure black and hands drenched in a bright glowing red with thin lines of black matter wrapped around his body and handgun, smirked and chuckled a bit as he slowly walked forwards, his movement shaky as if he were like the undead. "Why?... To congratulate the queen of tragedy of course!..."

"Q-Queen?... Of t-tragedy?..." Whispered the combining child as she scooted closer to the attracting child, shivering and close to tears. "... N-No, I-I'm not-"

The awakening child chuckled again, this time staring at the combining child. "Don't worry, my queen. It'll be a pleasure handing out the _sacrifices _to you." The tips of the slithering black matter grew red beads, two per tip. There were eighteen red beads in total, two per each nine children.

"N-No..." Shook the petite voice of the combining child. "T-That is... Only grandmother can-" Her sentence was cut off by the piercing screech of the deceiving child and a gunshot. In the drop of a hat, the deceiving child fell, blood seeping out of his forehead, completely still and stiff.

The voice of the favoring child and the sound of the opening child materializing stood out from the shuffle of cowering and gasps.

"YOU BASTARD!" Boomed the voice of the favoring child, yellow eyes glowing with hatred.

"Please, you gotta stop this!" Pleaded the voice of the opening child, blue eyes glowing with desperateness.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mocked the awakening child. "Sorry, I serve and take orders from my _queen_." His eyes flashed red and he stared into the favoring child and opening child.

"W-What? I c-can't move?!"

"Master, isn't this Nao's Eye Contact abi- Gah!" The opening child was held by his throat, feet dangling in the air. "M-Mast- Kck!- M-Master!..." The opening child felt the grip around his neck tighten.

"M.U.!" The favoring child attempted to run, but he barely moved a limb. "D-Dammit!..."

The opening child was turned so that he could see his soon-to-be-murderer. "D-Dead- Kck!- lox, p-please-" He choked and cough. "T-Ty, d-don't do t-this!"

The awakening child paused and smiled an off-settling smirk. "Heh, oh Jason, if only you weren't reborn as something so _breakable_." Neck getting snapped in two, the awakening child shattered like glass with a scream of betrayal, disappearing into digital nothingness.

"Whoops, still some _trash _in my hand." The awakening child chuckled darkly as he released his grip, broken fragments of glass falling to the ground. "Now,..." He walked up to the paralyzed favoring child. "My dear, dear, Adam... Too bad you never had a chance to acquire the _eyes_."

"Deadlox, you god damn bastard..." The favoring child glared furiously at the awakening child, eyes brimming with the urge of revenge.

"Well, you were worth it anyways." The favoring child suddenly felt his body snap in two. He slowly looked down, a slender sharp hand piercing his abdomen.

"I-I'm... S-Sorry, Tiffa... ny..." The favoring child gurgled, mouth already filled with blood, as he finally fell to the ground, breathing his last few short breathes.

"Adam!" Screamed the remaining children- the attracting child, the stealing child, the combining child, and the focusing child. Immediately, the attracting child ran to her brother's side, only to be gun down. Her limbs were decorated with bloody wounds. She fell down and was left there to die slowly.

"Miss A-Annie?..." The focusing child's eyes shivered in shock and hurt. He began to become teary-eyed. _"Ant... And now... Annie..."_

A sudden whiff of cold air and the sound of slithering and hissing snapped the focusing child out of thoughts. His chest met gun point.

"Goodbye, little one. You were a bit too young, but I'm sure it won't make a difference." The trigger was pulled, and the focusing child was pushed back on impact, falling on his back and laid there, barely twitching a limb and warm blood pooling near his chest.

Traumatized, the combining child fell to the ground, body shaking and tiny breathes echoing through the night. "Please... No... Please..."

"Y'know Queen," Started the awakening child as a snake wrapped itself around the stealing child at the order of a hand swipe. "If you love them so much," The snake tighten around the neck of the stealing child. "Use your monstrous power."

"Gghh!" The stealing child struggled, shaky arms attempting to pry of black matter. "N-Nao, r-run..."

"Seto!" Tears bursted out of the combining child's bright eyes. "No, please! Not Seto! No!" She stood up, but she was immediately held down by black matter. "No more please!..."

"Well, Queen," The awakening child wrapped his hands around the front collar of the awakening child's hoodie. "Should I snapped his neck, or straggle him slowly?"

The combining child sobbed. "No more!... NO MORE PLEASE!" Something whirled around the sobbing child, as well as something white and thin wrapping and slithering around her body. "I want to... Save everyone!"

The awakening child smiled, though it wasn't as dark. It looked... Grim and... Sorrowful. "So this is it." His evil glowing green eyes faded into soft glistening red eyes. "This way... This way, it'll lead to the Good Ending." He glanced at the stealing child, breathing slowing and limp. "No hard feelings, right?" He began strangling the stealing child with his own hands, taking away his last few breathes. "It's still Adam's fault, y'know?"

Witnessing her friend's death, the combining child screamed. "Everyone! Everyone!... I-!... I-!..." Everything suddenly flashed a bright white. Memories of the summer suddenly shattered for all the members of the Secret Gang.

Except for one.

* * *

_"This summer... It's endless... We keep heading towards the **Wrong Ending**..."_

_"If... If this endless summer... Is infinite... Then,... So be it..."_

_"I want to save everyone... I didn't... I didn't want to say farewell so soon!..."_

_"God please... Send a sign... What am I doing wrong?!"_

* * *

End of chapter.

Well, that was really, really, bad angst there. xD Ugh... Hopefully the rest of the story will go smoothly.

If you got confused to what happened there, then GOOD.

You'll have to wait until next chapter.


	2. A Start of a 'Tragedy'

Chapter 2. :3333

I iz excited.

I watched the anime today.

I give the first episode a 10/10.

It had so much suspense.

:3

* * *

It was an warm- Hell, scorching- May day. The city was booming as ever; shops busy with chatter, schools buzzing with lectures, parks green with beauty, it's the same as yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And the day before that.

With the city bustling as ever, Adam- a 19 year old NEET- did his normal routine. Helping things run smoothly on the internet.

After abandoning school, he became oddly distance towards others. Too distance that he moved out of his family's house, cutting off all contact with everyone, except maybe for his sister. Since he didn't have a job to pay rent with, he made money off the internet. Adam himself was fine with it, since he himself had already got addicted to it in the first place.

Honestly, he signed up for anything that'd give him some cash. Youtube, Blog Designing, Website Maintenance. Mostly Youtube though. Working for Machinama wasn't too bad. There were some parts where he had to commentate, but other than that, work was fun.

The NEET had the time to get some shut eye, but he choose not to get barely any. The boy didn't really believe in good dreams after all...

He rarely ate too. Nothing to fancy nor healthy. Mostly, microwavable dinners and bottled beverages.

Adam entered his oddly cool room, body partly dry from showering wearing only a wrinkled black t-shirt and some old khaki shorts. He sat on his computer chair and swiveled around in it. "Hahhh... Maybe I should take a break..." He grabbed his wireless mouse and wiggled it, waking up his computer. "Why such a huge project?..."

When the screen cleared, he didn't see the progress on the project in which he left on. "Wha?... M.U.!"

Billions of tabs were pulled up, from vacation spots to dating sites. The sound of giggling echoed. "Heh heh, oops!~" Materializing on the desktop screen were a bundle of pixels. The pixels took shape of a small humanoid. It was still rendering the textures.

"Seriously..." Adam cursed under his breathe as he tied his ruffled-but-wet hair into a small rattail. "Did you save my progress at least?"

The textures finally loaded. The humanoid was still small. On its' head were white round headphones and ruffled pixelated blue hair. Its' face had a pretty boy completion to it, along with deep ocean blue eyes and a wide mischievous grin. It wore a blue turtleneck jacket- sleeves obviously way to long- and white shorts. It also had slender legs, but the rest were cut out by pixels. "Of course I did Master! You'd killed me if I didn't! Wait, you can't really kill me!~"

"Uh-huh..." Sighed Adam as he clicked around. "... M.U., you messed with the footage, didn't you?"

"Don't worry, I moved the extra footage in another file," He replied nonchalantly. "Master, let's play a game!" the strange program named M.U. pulled out two manila folders from the desktop. One was labeled 'Worthless Progress' and the other 'Pathetic Attempts'. "If you guess the right folder that has the footage in it, you win and I'll leave you alone!" A evil shine glistened in its' eyes. "But if you choose the wrong one, I'll post that song about _her _on the internet for everyone to listen to!"

Adam twitched a finger. "M.U. ... Don't you dare..."

The program pushed Adam's button. "They describe your life well, don't they?"

The enraged NEET slammed his palms on the desk. "That's it! I had enough of you fiddling around in my computer and messing up everything! And it doesn't help that you mock me about me being a high-school drop out either!" He moved his hand, which bumped his Gatorade he was drinking earlier. "I outta-"

"Master, the keyboard!"

Adam looked down to the sight of his keyboard and mouse drenched in the red liquid. "Oh shit!" He started to do a little panicked dance, waving his limbs about. "Tissues! Napkins! Anything!" He grabbed the closest thing around him- a roll of napkins- and proceeded to rub the roll on this keyboard.

"Master, the mouse! Save the mouse!" M.U. pointed to the wireless mouse.

"Right!" The NEET grabbed the soaking mouse and rubbed it against the roll. "Please be alive, please be alright!" He clicked the left button. Nothing. He clicked the scroll button. Nothing. He clicked the right click button. The option tab showed up at least.

"Only the right-click button works..." The pale NEET said with a weak voice. "Y-You have to be kidding me..."

"Umm... Does the keyboard work?" Asked the program as it swayed a bit, sleeve hiding its' frown. Adam hopelessly began fiddling with his keyboard, typing in random keys. "... D... E..."

"Well, I guess you can spell 'Ed'." Commented M.U. "Or 'ded'." It hide a giggle. Its' laughing smiling turned back into a frown once it saw the look on its' master's face. Adam looked like his soul was taken away by the Grim Reaper himself.

"Uh... Master?" Adam blinked out of his trance and looked straight into the virus's blue eyes. "Uhh... Master... I didn't mean for this to happen... I honestly... Didn't know I pushed it _that _far..."

Shiny gold eyes blinked before sighing. "The thing _is_ old. I guess it's the right time to get a upgrade."

Big blue eyes brighten. "Really?! That means I have move room to move around then!" He flew around in a figure-8 on the wide screen. "I heard that the new gen desktops have 6 gigs in 'em, that's AMAZING~!"

Adam smiled at the program's excitement. That was more like him. Or her. Or it. "M.U., can you search the web for a electronic store with the fastest delivery?"

"But Master," M.U. started as a window appeared with a snap of its' fingers. "May 17th is Motherboard festival. No store will be able to deliver today nor tomorrow."

Adam's nerves stopped. "... I HAVE TO WAIT THREE DAYS?!" Shit. The project was due in three days. That, and the NEET cannot live without his computer. It was the only thing in live that intrigued him! He threw his arms in the air. "WHY DOES THIS WORLD HATE ME?!"

"Well Master," The program began swaying again. "If you can't wait until the 20th, let's go shopping!"

"... Fine."

* * *

Silence filled the air in the white tiled room. Bright pink, blue, and yellow lights showed from huge thin experimental tubes, some empty, some filled with a strange translucent liquid. In the middle of the room stood a slender tall man and a even bigger experimental tube.

The man wore a long lab coat over his black polo vest and black slacks. He imputed a few buttons in a nearby panel. "Don't you think it's about time to stop sleeping, 'Deadlox'?"

The liquid in the experimental tube drained out, revealing another male, though naked. Dark brown bangs stuck to his forehead as his head hung limp, as limp as the limbs that were hung by several wires transmitting air. Eyelashes suddenly batted, and light crimson eyes became filled with life.

"... Jason...?"

* * *

Before anyone asks, M.U. is pronounced M-YOU. Just putting dat there, ASHLEY. r_r

That's all really...

K baaiiiiiiiiii~


End file.
